piece by piece
by woodboy
Summary: what if babidi came to earth to release a force stronger than majin buu. what if he came to release the devil.
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MAKE UP.

Seven years. It had been seven years since gohan defeated cell, everything was going smoothly. Vegeta still trained but this time he had a partner, gohan. A few days after cell was destroyed gohan had decided that he was going to continue to train and he figured the best way to get any real results was to train with vegeta. Within the first year vegeta reached level two, a few months after that gohan reached level three. About two years ago vegeta reached level three as well, but gohan was still stronger, he found out that every level had an ultra level to it. He found out there was an ultra level to super saiyan two while training in the cold of Siberia one weekend. It was extremely more powerful that regular two and looked totally different. He was extremely muscular and his hair turned what could be considered a kind of gold green, his hair also grew out longer. His eyes turned blue was well. Vegeta reached that level. Six and a half years after cell gohan had mastered super saiyan three and found out there was a ultra level to it. His hair turned a blood red color and his eyes turned the darkest green imaginable, he was also very muscular in that form. Goten was born a year after cell and him a trunks quickly became the best of friends. The began learning how to fight when trunks was 4 and gotten was three. Even though they where friends there was a little rivalry between them to see who would be stronger. And so the story begins.

Starting high school

It was 7 o clock in the morning and one of the twin demon children of Satan or at least that's what vegeta liked to call him and trunks, was slowly creeping into his brother's room to "wake him up".

Goten deciding that yelling for gohan to get up wouldn't do any good settled for jumping on him instead. He counted to three and then he jumped.

As he got about an inch from landing on gohan, gohan's hand quickly shot up and caught gotten, startling the little squirt.

"Aw man gohan I thought I had you this time" goten stated, clearly upset that gohan was able to catch him again.

" gotten I sensed you when you came into the room, I told you if you want to get me you have to lower your ki before entering the room, now get out so I can get dressed alright"

"Alright gohan but don't come down to late or I'll eat all the food up" goten said playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind goten"

With that said goten left the room so gohan could get dressed. Five minutes later gohan was finished and quickly made his way downstairs so he could eat. As he got to the table though he could see that there was no food on the table and goten leaning back licking his lips.

Goten sensing that his brother was finally down stairs looked up at gohan to see that he was mad at him for eating up all of the food like he said he would. Goten quickly gulped and decided to tell gohan he was sorry.

" sorry gohan, its just you weren't down here and your food looked so good that it was practically calling my name and I figured since it was calling my name to eat it that I would well, do as it wanted me to do"

Chi chi who was sitting quite while all of this took place couldn't help but laugh at her son's antics, he knew just what to say to get his way out of things and earn a laugh or two. Deciding that she better intervene before a little fight broke out, she knew how a saiyan could get when they were hungry.

"Don't worry gohan" she said "I packed you an extra long lunch, I even through in a couple dollars so that you can go get your self a few pizzas after school"

As she said school gohan flinched, he didn't need to go to school, hell he learned everything that there were going to teach there when he was 6. But his mother wanted him to go and as usual she got what she wanted. Gohan agreed under one condition though he wouldn't get perfect scores on his entrance exam so he wouldn't look like a total loser, but in return he would get all A's in every one of his classes. Chi chi protested for a while but when gohan mentioned that if he got perfect scores on his test that it would hinder him in finding any friends and possibly a mate she quickly agreed, seeing as she wanted grandchildren, she didn't really care who the girl was as long as she gave her lots of grandchildren.

"Thanks mom" gohan said. And with that he grabbed his black leather coat his bike capsule (motorcycle. A 2005 Kawasaki model Zx-6r), brand new just off the market, his book bag and rushed out the door quickly yelling a "bye goten" and a "bye mom" as he left.

Gohan arrived at the school he quickly realized it was one of the most hideous buildings he had ever laid eyes on, it as a large building with the main colors being orange a white. He thought about blowing it up so that they could build another one that was better that one but quickly got those vegetaish thoughts out of his head.

Gohan casually walked up the school and walked inside all the while ignoring the looks that where directed towards him. He could hear girls whispering how hot he was and could hear the guys whispering about him wearing a black leather jacket trying look like a bad ass.

Before I continue I forgot to give you a detailed description of our favorite demi-saiyan. He was now easily 6 foot 4, he grew his hair out so that it was now down to his shoulders, he was very muscular due to all the training he did. And unlike the series approach to him he was very confident, he could stand up to vegetas meanest taunts and not blink an inch, he knew he would have no problem at a human high school. He kind of looked like what raditz would have looked like in his teenage years. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that showed some muscle but not a lot as well as a pair of black denim jeans. He wore a pair of black timberlands, as well as his black leather jacket all in all he looked like a badass. Now back to the story.

Gohan tired of wondering around the halls looking for the principal's office decided to ask the next person who walked by where it was. The next person to walk bye him was a blonde girl with red highlights and green eyes. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that said "I'm up and out of bed, what more do you want from me". She had on a blue denim skirt and some sandals.

"Um excuse me can you tell me where the office is, I've been looking for a while now and with this school being so big it's taking forever" he calmly stated

She was startled for a second, she was so caught up in thinking about how beautiful she was she hadn't even noticed him there. Now that she did she saw that he was a looker and decided to answer him.

"Yeah, you just keep walking down this hall and go left at the end, it will be right there. By the way my name is Lindsey" she happily announced

"I'm gohan it's nice to meet you. Thanks for the directions, maybe I'll see you around sometime" with that he walked off leaving the now love struck girl behind. A few seconds later he was at the office he went in and decided to ask the nurse he saw behind the desk sitting where he could get his schedule.

"Um excuse me miss can you tell me where I can get my schedule so I can get to my first class". The nurse looked up at smiled at gohan and told him to go wait by the principal's office and wait for the principal to come out and get him. Gohan waited what he guessed was five minutes before the principal came out and got him. He figured it was because he could hear the principal finish giving the morning announcements. The teacher sized him up before telling him to come in.

" ah you must be son gohan its nice to meet you I'm Mr. torre, here's your schedule and have a nice first day, also don't start any trouble young man I know your types" Mr. torre fiercely stated.

Gohan slightly shocked that the principal would assume he was a trouble maker took his schedule and walked out of the office. He looked down at his schedule to see that he had math first. This was going to be a long boring day.

End of ch 1

Ch 2

Gohan soon reached his class, he wouldn't admit it but he was a little nervous seeing as he has never been around kids his own age but he quickly forgot those thoughts and knocked on the door.

The teacher was so startled by the knock on the door that he jumped a foot in the air, screaming while he did it. The class seeing this couldn't help but laugh and that's just what they did some even had tears streaming down there face.

The teacher quickly getting a hold of himself told the class to quite down while he got the door, he figured it must have been the new kid, what was his name, oh yeah Son gohan. Opening the door and hoping that this new student would at least listen to him and knew how to do the work, he hated that there were only about ten out of the fifty students in the class that were passing the class. Quickly ridding his self of these thoughts he decided to tell the young man to enter and tell the class about himself.

"Come in young man. You must be Son gohan I've been expecting you, although I was hoping to get somewhat of a more model student you due, now come in and introduce yourself to the class"

Gohan was speechless this teacher just plain straight out told him he was expecting someone better; right now he wasn't a very happy demi-saiyan.

"My name is son gohan, I train in martial arts" with that said he asked the teacher where he was supposed to sit.

"Um mister teacher person where do you want me to sit"

"Oh sorry Mr. Son I forgot to introduce my self I'm Mr. Ramen, um where can you sit? How about next to Miss Erasa up there, erasa raise your hand up so gohan here knows who you are"

immediately after those words left his mouth a blonde haired girl shot up out of her desk like a bullet screaming up here cutie. Gohan figuring that this was who he was talking about simply said "here I come", and walked up the stairs.

As soon as he got up the stairs he regretted it, this girl could literally speak a million miles an hour. He was sure that gotten would have trouble understanding what she said seeing how he could talk just as fast. He was brought back to attention as the girl erasa started naming off her friends names.

"This blonde, muscular guy right here is sharpner, and the girl with the black hair and green eyes (I don't remember what color they were) is videl Satan, there my best friends, say hi to gohan you two". Gohan had to admit she was nice although a bit ditzy it seems. The first to speak up was the blonde guy.

"nice to meet you gohan, its about time there was someone in this school with looks other than me, but know this it will take a while before you have to beat the girls off with a stick like I do" gohan immediately knew that him and this guy would get along, although he also knew that they would probably argue a lot.

This time it was videl's time to talk.

"Uh hi gohan nice to meet you. You say you do martial arts right, we should spar together sometime although I have no doubt that I'll end up beating you seeing as I'm the strongest women in the world I still think it will be fun."

Gohan knew he wasn't going to get along with this girl she was just as arrogant and stupid as her father was. Gohan not about to back down to her challenge quickly said.

"I think we should spar sometime it might be fun, although I wouldn't take me lightly if I were you, I'm more than a formidable opponent". He sneered at her.

Videl didn't know how to take this. Nobody had ever just accepted one of her challenges before; they were all to scared with the fact that she was Hercules daughter. No one had ever sneered at her before either, this new kid must be really stupid or really good in martial arts to be able to stand up to her like that. She let a smirk play its way across her features she could get to like this new kid.

End of chapter 2

Chapter three what a grouch

As math class ended gohan took out his schedule to see what class, he hoped it would at least keep awake this time seeing how he fell a sleep within the fist few minutes in his math class. He knew that if his mom ever found out he was sleep in class that she would throw a fit and start screaming about how she had a delinquent son and how that green skinned monster and that arrogant prince where bad influences on him. He just figured he would skip the sleeping part it would be much better for his hearing.

Gohan was so caught up with thinking about his mother that he hadn't realized that he had stopped in front of the doorway blocking what few remaining students were left in the class, one of the being a very irritated videl, she didn't want to be late again to her history class. So she did what she was known for best she screamed at him to move.

" YO NEW GUY CAN YOU MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THE WAY, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN GET TO CLASS"

Gohan was quickly thrown out of his thoughts by her screaming. He was sure she could give his mom and bulma a run for there money when it came to screaming. Deciding that he wanted to have some fun he replied.

"You know vikel you don't need to scream so loud, I can hear you just fine" he calmly stated.

Videl was fuming now; this guy was purposely messing up her name to get a laugh, and judging by the laughs from the four or so kids behind her that's what he was getting. But she wouldn't sit back and take it or by god she wasn't 'videl satan daughter of the man who beat cell'.

"Just who the hell do you think you are jerk? I am VIDEL SATAN NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT'

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at her; she obviously thought that because she was that frauds daughter that he was supposed to worship her like she was some kind of goddess or something. He knew he would have to tell vegeta about her when he went over to capsule corps after school for his daily spar.

Videl was seeing red now, this guy was laughing at HER, and she didn't think that she would be able to hold back from trying to knock him out. Earlier when they meet she thought that he might have been cool, but now she knew that she would have a new rival on her hands, one that didn't seem to respect her in the least.

The students behind videl where speechless now one had ever dared to talk to her like that and got away with it. They where waiting to see what the new guy would say and then videl.

"He you alright vikal, you look a little hot do you want me to get you a cold washcloth or maybe a few ice cubes so you can cool off" gohan asked with a smirk on his face. He liked getting this girl mad, now he saw why vegeta did it to bulma all the time.

"Will you call me by my real name damn it, its V.I.D.E.L. There I spelled it out for you alright. Its not vikel, or vikal, its videl. And no I don't want an ice cube or a washcloth you retarded jerk." with that said she tried to push passed him but he wouldn't move, even when she used all her strength he still wouldn't move. She was getting mad again, this new guy was beginning to be a pain in the ass. "Move" she stated coldly. Hands pressed put against his chest trying to push him away again.

Gohan deciding that he wanted to see how angry he could get her moved to the side as quickly as he could.

Videl suddenly realizing that she wasn't pushing anything and was leaning with her arms out, fell straight on her face.

The students in the hall all looked to see what the loud thump was when they saw videl laying on the floor cursing up a storm. At first no body said anything, than some guy started laughing and soon all the students were laughing even gohan, he loved it when a plan came it together. He walked away before she could say anything again, although he knew that next time he saw her she wasn't going to be to happy with him.

Videl still on the ground cursed. How did she let that jerk get the upper hand on her any ways? Oh yeah she remember now she asked him to move, although when he did he moved a little fast, faster than she could go even, and that was saying something, or at least to her it was.

She decided that she should get up off the floor and dust her self off as well as get the students to shut up there laughing. Videl had to admit though, it kind of hurt to have the students laughing at her like that, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as she got up and gave the meanest death glare to the surrounding students. They instantly turned around and ran very quickly to there next class, leaving as very angry videl standing there.

" who does that jerk think he is, he should be worshiping me and trying to be friends with me, yet here he is making a fool out of me. I'll get that punk back the next time I see or my name isn't videl satan" she angrily stated while walking to her next class, which would just happen to have her new enemy in it.


	2. enter son gohan

Ch 2

Gohan soon reached his class, he wouldn't admit it but he was a little nervous seeing as he has never been around kids his own age but he quickly forgot those thoughts and knocked on the door.

The teacher was so startled by the knock on the door that he jumped a foot in the air, screaming while he did it. The class seeing this couldn't help but laugh and that's just what they did some even had tears streaming down there face.

The teacher quickly getting a hold of himself told the class to quite down while he got the door, he figured it must have been the new kid, what was his name, oh yeah Son gohan. Opening the door and hoping that this new student would at least listen to him and knew how to do the work, he hated that there were only about ten out of the fifty students in the class that were passing the class. Quickly ridding his self of these thoughts he decided to tell the young man to enter and tell the class about himself.

"Come in young man. You must be Son gohan I've been expecting you, although I was hoping to get somewhat of a more model student you due, now come in and introduce yourself to the class"

Gohan was speechless this teacher just plain straight out told him he was expecting someone better; right now he wasn't a very happy demi-saiyan.

"My name is son gohan, I train in martial arts" with that said he asked the teacher where he was supposed to sit.

"Um mister teacher person where do you want me to sit"

"Oh sorry Mr. Son I forgot to introduce my self I'm Mr. Ramen, um where can you sit? How about next to Miss Erasa up there, erasa raise your hand up so gohan here knows who you are"

immediately after those words left his mouth a blonde haired girl shot up out of her desk like a bullet screaming up here cutie. Gohan figuring that this was who he was talking about simply said "here I come", and walked up the stairs.

As soon as he got up the stairs he regretted it, this girl could literally speak a million miles an hour. He was sure that gotten would have trouble understanding what she said seeing how he could talk just as fast. He was brought back to attention as the girl erasa started naming off her friends names.

"This blonde, muscular guy right here is sharpner, and the girl with the black hair and green eyes (I don't remember what color they were) is videl Satan, there my best friends, say hi to gohan you two". Gohan had to admit she was nice although a bit ditzy it seems. The first to speak up was the blonde guy.

"nice to meet you gohan, its about time there was someone in this school with looks other than me, but know this it will take a while before you have to beat the girls off with a stick like I do" gohan immediately knew that him and this guy would get along, although he also knew that they would probably argue a lot.

This time it was videl's time to talk.

"Uh hi gohan nice to meet you. You say you do martial arts right, we should spar together sometime although I have no doubt that I'll end up beating you seeing as I'm the strongest women in the world I still think it will be fun."

Gohan knew he wasn't going to get along with this girl she was just as arrogant and stupid as her father was. Gohan not about to back down to her challenge quickly said.

"I think we should spar sometime it might be fun, although I wouldn't take me lightly if I were you, I'm more than a formidable opponent". He sneered at her.

Videl didn't know how to take this. Nobody had ever just accepted one of her challenges before; they were all to scared with the fact that she was Hercules daughter. No one had ever sneered at her before either, this new kid must be really stupid or really good in martial arts to be able to stand up to her like that. She let a smirk play its way across her features she could get to like this new kid.

End of chapter 2


	3. what a grouch

Chapter three what a grouch

As math class ended gohan took out his schedule to see what class, he hoped it would at least keep awake this time seeing how he fell a sleep within the fist few minutes in his math class. He knew that if his mom ever found out he was sleep in class that she would throw a fit and start screaming about how she had a delinquent son and how that green skinned monster and that arrogant prince where bad influences on him. He just figured he would skip the sleeping part it would be much better for his hearing.

Gohan was so caught up with thinking about his mother that he hadn't realized that he had stopped in front of the doorway blocking what few remaining students were left in the class, one of the being a very irritated videl, she didn't want to be late again to her history class. So she did what she was known for best she screamed at him to move.

" YO NEW GUY CAN YOU MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THE WAY, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN GET TO CLASS"

Gohan was quickly thrown out of his thoughts by her screaming. He was sure she could give his mom and bulma a run for there money when it came to screaming. Deciding that he wanted to have some fun he replied.

"You know vikel you don't need to scream so loud, I can hear you just fine" he calmly stated.

Videl was fuming now; this guy was purposely messing up her name to get a laugh, and judging by the laughs from the four or so kids behind her that's what he was getting. But she wouldn't sit back and take it or by god she wasn't 'videl satan daughter of the man who beat cell'.

"Just who the hell do you think you are jerk? I am VIDEL SATAN NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT'

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at her; she obviously thought that because she was that frauds daughter that he was supposed to worship her like she was some kind of goddess or something. He knew he would have to tell vegeta about her when he went over to capsule corps after school for his daily spar.

Videl was seeing red now, this guy was laughing at HER, and she didn't think that she would be able to hold back from trying to knock him out. Earlier when they meet she thought that he might have been cool, but now she knew that she would have a new rival on her hands, one that didn't seem to respect her in the least.

The students behind videl where speechless now one had ever dared to talk to her like that and got away with it. They where waiting to see what the new guy would say and then videl.

"He you alright vikal, you look a little hot do you want me to get you a cold washcloth or maybe a few ice cubes so you can cool off" gohan asked with a smirk on his face. He liked getting this girl mad, now he saw why vegeta did it to bulma all the time.

"Will you call me by my real name damn it, its V.I.D.E.L. There I spelled it out for you alright. Its not vikel, or vikal, its videl. And no I don't want an ice cube or a washcloth you retarded jerk." with that said she tried to push passed him but he wouldn't move, even when she used all her strength he still wouldn't move. She was getting mad again, this new guy was beginning to be a pain in the ass. "Move" she stated coldly. Hands pressed put against his chest trying to push him away again.

Gohan deciding that he wanted to see how angry he could get her moved to the side as quickly as he could.

Videl suddenly realizing that she wasn't pushing anything and was leaning with her arms out, fell straight on her face.

The students in the hall all looked to see what the loud thump was when they saw videl laying on the floor cursing up a storm. At first no body said anything, than some guy started laughing and soon all the students were laughing even gohan, he loved it when a plan came it together. He walked away before she could say anything again, although he knew that next time he saw her she wasn't going to be to happy with him.

Videl still on the ground cursed. How did she let that jerk get the upper hand on her any ways? Oh yeah she remember now she asked him to move, although when he did he moved a little fast, faster than she could go even, and that was saying something, or at least to her it was.

She decided that she should get up off the floor and dust her self off as well as get the students to shut up there laughing. Videl had to admit though, it kind of hurt to have the students laughing at her like that, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as she got up and gave the meanest death glare to the surrounding students. They instantly turned around and ran very quickly to there next class, leaving as very angry videl standing there.

" who does that jerk think he is, he should be worshiping me and trying to be friends with me, yet here he is making a fool out of me. I'll get that punk back the next time I see or my name isn't videl satan" she angrily stated while walking to her next class, which would just happen to have her new enemy in it.


	4. sorry

Sorry about the first few chapter people, I had no idea what I was doing. I think I got it down now, well at least I hope I do. I hope that there are people reading this story, not that its going to make me stop writing or anything but it would be nice to know that there are those who like it, so be nice and review, please.


	5. i cant believe my eyes

Ch 5 I cant believe my eyes

As gohan was walking down the hall he could see and hear the students and the things they said about him, the girls called him hot, and the guys just said he was trying to be cool, they even thought they could beat him in a fight. Gohan didn't really care about what they though about him though, he was a saiyan warrior, a member of the greatest race to ever live, and he would be damned if he started caring what this stupid kids thought of him ( I know gohan is a little occ but you have to realize that he has spent the last seven years training with vegeta and piccolo two people who don't really care what anybody thinks of them.

Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts as he ran into one of the students that happened to get in his way. As he looked down to see who it was that ran into him gohan's eyes nearly bulged as he recognized the person, or rather the girl, or should I say young woman. It was lime his friend that he meet seven years ago before the cell games. As he looked her over gohan saw that she turned out to be rather beautiful, her red hair had grown to be about waist length, and her green eyes seemed to be a little darker. She was wearing blue jeans with a red shirt that said ' bite me' in big black bold letters.

Annoyed that this guy who just knocked her down was now staring at her like she was a piece of meat lime decided that she would politely ask him to help her up.

" um excuse me but once your done giving me the once over can you help me up, after all you are the one who knocked me down"

that sure brought him back to reality. gohan quickly put his hand out for her to grab on and she grabbed it just as fast. Gohan noticed that she didn't recognize who he was so he decided to have some fun with her.

" sorry I knocked you down I didn't you see you there, I was a little bit out of it, the names gohan, son gohan" gohan said with a smirk.

Lime took a step back in shock this was her first friend, and boyfriend. They had started dating when gohan was 15 and she was 14 although there relationship only lasted a year it was the best time either of them ever had. Before she could say her name gohan spoke again.

" so how you been lime, it's been a while, two years id say. You didn't go off and forget me now did you"

lime was turning red now, she had completely forgot what gohan looked like, she had been so busy with her new life living in the city with her grandpa that she hadn't had time to think about him. They didn't exactly leave on speaking terms though, gohans saiyan side had decided that lime wasn't a good enough candidate to be his mate and it drove gohan and her away. Gohan had been depressed for weeks on end afterwards and even more so when he found out that lime and her grandfather were moving to satan city.

" g,g, gohan is that really you" lime ask some what shakily, she just couldn't believe it.

Gohan just nodded his head, it was all lime needed before she dropped her bookbag and flung herself onto gohan, crying and telling him how much she missed him.

Videl was stumping down the hallway still angry from her earlier encounter with gohan, her newest pain in the ass rival. As she was walking she saw gohan and was about to run up to him and kick his ass when she saw him bump into some red head girl, whose name she vaguely remembered was lime. She saw him help her up and then them start talking. She was very surprised to see her run at him and attach herself to him like they had been old friends. ' they probably are' she thought.

Deciding that she had seen enough she stumped over to them so she could speak her mind.

Lime although she was very happy to see gohan didn't fail to see videl stumping her way over to them, in fact in would have been hard to miss her with her face all scrunched up in anger like it was.

It was a common known fact that videl had a very bad temper and that she liked to take it out on people. Lime realized that she hadn't said anything to videl since they didn't really get along to well, lime thought she was just some daddy's girl who used her fathers name to get what she wanted, and videl hated her for being so popular. She came to the conclusion that if she didn't say anything to her then it must have been gohan, she knew he had a knack for getting on peoples nerves sometimes, and her being that frauds daughter didn't help.

Deciding that she needed to warn gohan and quick she whispered in his ear that they were about to have company and that he should turn around. She let go of him but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and telling him again how good it was to see him.

Gohan replied " its good to see you to lime, now lets see what satan's spawn wants now"

Gohan turned around only to be meet by a fist coming towards his face which he casually sidestepped as well as a roundhouse kick that was thrown his way. Gohan didn't want to hurt her so he just let videl continue to try and hit him.

The students that were still in the hall hurried up and got out of there way, some knowing first hand that when videl got like this she wasn't playing around, seeing as her anger had been directed at a few of them in the past. They were very surprised to see that the new kid was doing so well against her, considering they thought she was the second strongest person on the planet, and definitely the strongest in the school.

Lime just stood back and smirked, she knew videl stood no chance. Gohan had told her a long time ago that it was him who defeated cell, and not the great hairy one Mr. satan. She had been waiting for this day for a long time, the day videl was put in her place, she herself would have done it but she wasn't that good yet, she used to train with gohan put she stopped a few years ago and now her skills weren't what they used to be, or what they should be.

Videl was getting pissed now, she knew this guy did martial arts he told her that much, but she didn't expect him to be this good. Videl was having a very hard time with him and he didn't even look like he was taking this seriously. She hated to think this but she started think that he was better than her, maybe even her father, but as quickly as that though accrued it was just quickly diminished.

Gohan was getting very tired of this, although he didn't fight just to show he could, like he would have done when he was younger, he was very tempted to fight back, that was until he remembered the promise he made. He had promised to only train, not fight, he was tired of fighting.

As her fist came around to try and hit him in the face again gohan caught her fist and yanked her closer to him, than with the speed of a cat twisted her around with her arm behind her back. Videl tried to swing her other arm behind her but that was caught as well, and know videl stood with one arm behind her back, and on arm over her should, both under the mercy of gohan

" listen up Vicky I don't want to fight you alright, I said I would spar with you sometime but not fight, they are two different things. I'm sorry about what happened back there but you shouldn't go around assuming that just because your Mr. satans daughter everybody is going to bow down to you and do whatever you say. As you can see I'm better than you and I wasn't even trying, I will defend my self if I have to, please don't make me do that ok, to many have been hurt when I fight."

Gohan whispered all of that in her ear so that no body else could hear what they were saying, he didn't want anymore news floating around school than there was going to be after this fight, even though he lived in the mountains he knew how teenagers were.

Videl listened to every word that gohan had to say, she was kind of shocked to hear what he had to say, even the part about him being better than her and that he was holding back, even though she kind of figured that out during the course of there little bout. She was very shocked to learn that he didn't want to fight her just spar. What confused her was when he said " to many have been hurt when I fight" , that really stumped her, exactly who had been hurt when he fought.

Gohan figuring that it was safe to let her go did so.

Videl turned to him and with a sad tone said.

" I'm sorry gohan , I don't know what came over me, I guess I'm not used to people standing up to me, and when it happens I get a little carried away"

with that said videl picked up her book bag that she had dropped when she started fighting him and walked to her next class. The students hurried up and got out of her way, non of them could believe what they just say, videl satan had lost a fight to the new kid.

Gohan not worrying about videl any more turned back to lime, who had the biggest smirk on her face.

" what are you smirking at" he asked

" oh I was just finally glad to see that somebody finally put her in her place, it was rather amusing. But you should have gave socked her right in the kisser just for me" lime replied.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at what she said, since when did lime become a bad girl. He lets his thoughts be known.

" since when did you become a bad girl miss lime, the last I remember of you was you were a very good girl"

lime just smiled and answered " a lot happens to a girl in two years gohan" . With that said she just started walking to her next class, which coincidently was the same as gohan's and videls

gohan looked at her retreating form before replying to him self " I guess it does, I guess it does".

And with that said he walked to his next class.


	6. wow that class went by fast, next is gym...

I didn't do this in the last few chapters but I do not own dbz.

Ch 6 wow that class went by fast, next is gym and tight shirts

Gohan walked into his history class feeling good, he just meet up with an old friend AND he put that annoying girl in her place, he didn't think the day could get any better. Gohan's thoughts were put aside as he saw his teacher waving at him to come here.

" what's up, why are are you waving at me" gohan calmly asked

" oh its nothing to serious, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE AND WHY YOUR IN MY CLASS"

gohan cringed he had forgot to tell the man he was the new student, he was just going to walk in and take a seat. He figured he had better explain who he was before he went deaf from this idiot screaming at him.

" you know you don't have to scream so loud I'm right here, I'm almost sure my little brother could have heard you and we live in the mountains, 500 miles away. By the way I'm son gohan the new student, where do you want me to sit"

The teacher was taken back by his response, no student dared talk to him like that or they would always get a severe tongue lashing, and this new student was no exception.

" now listen here young man, you had better watch what you say to me before I kick you out of my class for the rest of the period. Now I know your new here so I'll just let your little comment from earlier go, but if you say anymore sarcastic remarks like that again you will be put out do I understand my self"

gohan wasn't even paying attention to him though he had spotted his newest rival and they were currently having a heated staring contest, neither one willing to back down for fear of showing weakness.

The teacher who I'll call MR. Shakura (I made it up, I think) was getting mad now, this kid wasn't even listening to him, he was just staring at nothing, or that's what he thought until he looked at where gohan was staring and a smirk quickly made its way onto his face and decided to have a little fun, he was going to embarrass this new student and videl, oh how he loathed that girl, the way everybody just threw themselves at her and her fathers feet, it was sickening.

" well now what do we have here two new lovebirds at orange star high school, son gohan and videl satan, my don't you two make such a cute couple"

the class quickly broke out in whispers after hearing what the teacher just said, weren't those two supposed to hate each other or something.

Gohan and videl instantly broke there glaring and turned them onto the teacher. Needless to say he almost wet his pants, videl giving him the death glare was kinds of scary, but this new kid put hers to shame, it was like looking at death and saying kill me now.

" what did you just say you miserable old coot, me and that harpy are not, and I say it again ARE NOT dating, and never will be, the day I date her pigs will fly and the devil himself will fly around singing I'm a birdie look at me. The next time I don't answer you keep your mouth shut until I say something, go it"

videl was fuming up in her seat, first the guy she got into a fight with walked into another one of her classes and then he decided to have a staring contest with her. What happened next though angered her farther the teacher decided to have some fun at her expense because that pain in the ass wouldn't answer him, and now that pain in the ass was insulting her, again. She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst, screaming at the top of her lungs.

" NOW LISTEN HERE YOU TWO POMPASS ASSES IM NOT DEAF YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR WHAT YOUR SAYING AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT, I DON'T TAKE TO KINDLY TO INSULTS, I TEND TO KICK THE PERSONS ASS WHO'S BRAVE ENOUGH TO ACUTALLY SAY SOMETHING SMART TO ME AND IF YOU TWO DON'T WATCH IT I'M GOING TO KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES. GOT IT" she was beyond pissed that retarded teacher was always on her case just because he didn't like her father, which videl didn't understand because she thought everyone liked her father.

The teacher having decided that he should just keep quiet now told gohan to find himself a seat and sit down so he could start with the class.

Gohan looked around to see what seats weren't taken, and so far he couldn't find one, everybody had a seat, but then he noticed it, the only seat not taken was right next to the person he hated the most in the school so far, the one and only videl satan, oh how he severely loathed that girl.

Videl looked at gohan as he looked around to find a seat, she noticed after a few minutes that his eyes went wide with surprise, making her very curious as to what he could be looking at. She saw that he was looking beside her at an empty chair, wait and empty chair that meant that was were he was going to sit, she hurriedly looked around the room to see if there were any other chairs available, nope there weren't. she groaned this day was getting worse and worse, she just knew that he was going to say something that would have them bickering back and forth like the heated rivals they now were.

Gohan took one last look around the room to make sure that he didn't miss a spare chair a stool something that he could sit on, anything would be better than sitting next to that vile creature. He didn't find one, not one. With his second search for a chair over he started to walk up the stairs, casually taking one at a time so that he could postpone the torture that he would have to go through once he reached the row where his chair was located.

Videl watched him take one step at a time, she could tell he was trying to draw out the inevitable, hell she wanted him to got slower than that and go so slow that when he finally got up here the class would be over.

Gohan finally reached the row where he was supposed to be in after ten minutes of taking his sweet time, and after various shouts from the teacher to hurry up and get into his seat. He walked down the isle not bothering to say excuse me to the students he bumped chairs with. When he finally reached his seat he let out a loud sigh, this was going to be a long class. He sat down and opened up his bookbag and brought out a pen and a notedbook to take notes, or at least look like he was taking notes while he daydreamed.

The class went by very fast it was as if time had decided to speed up just for that hour. The bell soon rang letting the kids know that they could go to there other classes.

Gohan was knocked out of his daydream by the bell, that was the shortest class he had so far, he couldn't believe it went by so fast. He missed everything the teacher had talked about during class which didn't really matter because he knew everything that they were talking about since he was 6 years old.

He packed his stuff up and left for his next class gym, he wouldn't have a problem with this class either, he didn't have a problem showing people what he could do, he was a saiyan warrior and proud of it.

He reached the gym after about 10 minutes, he had gotten lost by going down a hall that lead him to the other side of the school. He was starting to hate this place, it was like a labyrinth , and he hated mazes they were just so stupid to him.

When he got to the gym he noticed a familiar ki was in there, it was krillin's, gohan had no idea what he would be doing here but he was going to find out.

He opened the doors to the gym and walked in, gathering the attention of the students and the teacher a Mr. Krillen Midget. By now the entire school knew who this knew kid was, he was practically a legend now. He had bested videl satan, a feat not many could claim, what the hell am I saying no one could claim that feat.

Krillen smiled he had known gohan was coming he felt him when he first arrived an hour ago, althouth he hadn't known he was coming here until he felt him coming towards the gym. He was happy, they were going to be doing a martial arts segment this semester and the next semester they would be doing and survival segment where they would take the whole semester off and go live in the wilderness. ( I know that the martial arts segment and the survival segments are very cliché but I couldn't think of anything else for them to do at the moment.).

Gohan walked straight over to krillen to talk to him not even bothering to change into is school uniform what ever it may be.

" hey krillen how its going, its been a little while"

" oh it hasn't been that long gohan I just saw you two weeks ago" krillen said with a smile, but it was soon whipped off his face with gohans next comment.

" but that's a long time to a growing boy like my self, its not that long to you because you old, but me I'm not even in the prime of my life yet, it feels like its been months. You know how it is with younger people a day can feel like a week and a week can feel like forever, but to older people a day is a day and a week is a week"

gohan said that whole speech with a vegeta like smirk on his face, knowing he would get some kind of response from krillen, he always joked with him like this.

Krillen wasn't the least bit angry at gohans comments, they always joked with each other like this, at whatever chance they got.

" you know gohan you have been hanging around goten, trunks and vegeta way to much you know that, especially goten and trunks your starting to sound like them, if you don't watch it you might turn out to be another demon spawn" with that said krillen turned to the class to begin calling off names when he forgot to tell gohan to go train and that he had to do 5 laps around the track for being late.

" oh and gohan once you get dressed you have to do five laps around the track for being late" krillen said with a smirk. He knew it wouldn't be even remotely hard for gohan, but he had to do it, plus it was fun.

Gohan let a low out a low growl out but managed to let out a " alright krillen" before going to change into his PE uniform.

When gohan got into the bathroom he saw there was a box that was labeled uniforms. He went over to it and almost had a heart attack at what he saw. The PE uniform consisted of very, very, very bright orange shorts, the put his dads orange gi to shame, and a white shirt that said gym on it. But what really mad him almost have a heart attack was the size of the shirt, it was a medium, he couldn't fit into that, well he probably could but a lot, and I mean a lot of muscles would be showing.

Sighing he took the clothes out of the box and went to a stall to get changed. What he didn't know was that for the next hour he would be fighting for his life trying to get boy crazy girls off of him.

The end

Respond to reviews:

Chaos-bardock: yeah I didn't realize that until it was to late, I might go back and change it later on though, thanks for the review and keep reading.

SuperSanne: yeah about that first chapter, I thought that the computer would break the chapters up, I was wrong. I plan on fixing that some time though. Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading.

Sorry to my two readers who have been reading the story, I didn't mean to not post and update in so long, just got busy with school, but I promise I will start updating maybe twice a week, oh and the story will start moving faster I just thought I shoule let people see how his first day went, not just a few classes, the story will pick up, promise. If any body out there has any ideas I would love to hear them, or read them, whatever.


	7. girls sure are crazy a workout

Ch 7 Girls sure are crazy. A workout

When gohan walked out the restroom he never expected to be stared at by the whole class, especially the girls. They were giving him the most lust driven stares he had ever seen, they were even worse then the ones he had seen bulma and vegeta wear, he couldn't help but shutter at that thought.

Krillen was trying to hold his laughter in, he could see the stares the girls were throwing and gohan, and it was plain hilarious. He could also see the death glares some most of the guys were sending gohans way as well, he couldn't help but chuckle at them, they had no idea what they would be getting themselves into if they tried to pick a fight with gohan.

Gohan finally noticed the death glares that most of the guys were sending his way, he wasn't in the least bit worried though, and sent a glare back at them that could melt the polar ice caps. Being around vegeta for seven years did have a certain affect on a person.

Krillen caught the look that gohan gave the guys and couldn't help but shake his head, gohan had been spending way to much time around vegeta, he was just glad that he wasn't going around telling people how they should bow down to him because he was so powerful, he didn't think this world was ready for two vegetas, hell this world isn't really ready for one vegeta. He decided that for the safety of the students that he should have gohan do his five laps while he finished his talk.

"Gohan since you are finally dressed why don't you do those laps that I told you, you had to do"

Gohan cussed under his breath, but obeyed him nonetheless, after all he was the teacher, and sort of an uncle to him, he had nothing but respect for him, so he obliged. He would run slow that he wouldn't have to do anything else for a while; he knew he could do the laps in almost less than a second.

Krillen seeing that gohan obeyed him and started running told the class that before they would start they had to do 50 push ups and 50 sits up, then do some stretches. He almost laughed when he heard just about everybody in the class groan, teenagers these days. Why he could remember when he was there age, he was doing a couple thousand more than that, and they thought they had it bad. Deciding that he should put his foot down now before things got out of hand, he told them that if they didn't start right now they would see first hand why he was so well respected in the world of martial arts. Needless to say no one challenged him after that, even that frauds daughter, listened.

Gohan was just done with his fourth lap when he heard what krillen had told them, he almost fell down laughing at his comment, he knew krillen wouldn't fight them he was just pulling there chains, but he knew that if he didn't do it then the kids would think that they could walk all over him.

Gohan finished with his last lap five minutes later, he had taken to walking so that he could enjoy what a wonderful day it was, he really like the outdoors, guess that what happens when you live in the mountains.

Gohan walked back into the gym and noticed that some of the students were still doing the workout part, he noticed that there were a lot of girls (any girls that are reading this pleas do not hurt me, I don't mean anything by it) where still doing the push ups, he could tell that some weren't used to working out at all, and that they had to work extra hard. He got down on his hands and knees and started doing push-ups first, he finished those in record time, and the students couldn't help but gawk at him, he finished his sit-ups just as fast.

Videl who was silent ever since he came in couldn't help but wonder just how strong he was, first he had took her on and beat her although she wasn't really going all out and now he did 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups and didn't look the least bit winded, hell she couldn't even do that, she would have showed some kind of sign that she was tired but he showed none. She was very curious about this new guy, he wasn't the least bit afraid of her, hell he even provoked her, he also knew martial arts really well, a feat which he demonstrated earlier in the hallway. She thought she recognized his last name but she couldn't remember where she heard it from.

After all the girls where done with there workouts they immediately ran straight for gohan and began hanging onto him for dear life, asking him questions about how he got so buff and does he have a girlfriend, they also asked him a few questions that I cant write down for fear of being kicked out of but they were sex related. Gohan wanted to them to get off of him but they wouldn't, the look on his face was one of horror. His mom had told him that girls would like him and he knew they would, but he hadn't expected it to be like this, they were vultures.

Krillen was laughing harder than he had in years, the look on gohan's face was priceless, and he didn't think that he could hold his laughter in even if he tried. He soon calmed down enough to talk, he figured he better get those girls off of gohan before he started blasting them off, hey training with vegeta for seven years had to have some kind of effect of a person ( don't worry gohan hasn't changed that much in my story that he would actually start ki blasting people, especially girls).

" alright girls get a hold of your selves gohan isn't going anywhere, and besides you have the whole year to get to know him better" krillen looked over to gohan and saw him mouth the words ' I'm going to get you' before he finished talking.

The girls slowly got off of gohan and backed away, although not far away for gohans taste, they where still close enough so that if they wanted to pounce on him and any given moment they could.

Videl was looking at the scene unfold in amusement; she herself would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for her reputation. She kept thinking about his last name, son. Where had she heard it from? Then just like that it hit her the winner of the 23 ( I think that's the one he won, correct me if im wrong) Tenkaichi Budoukai, he came to the conclusion that he must be his son, which would make sense she mused since he was so good in martial arts. Every since she saw Son Goku's first match she knew that the moves he used weren't tricks like her father said they were, but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him that they weren't. suddenly her curiosity about him grew, she found a new past time, finding out the mystery of son gohan.

The end


	8. i have to cook look into the future

Ch 8 I have to cook, this is some kind of joke right. A look into future.

Gohan was glad gym was over he didn't think he could last another minute in there, those girls where going to kill him. He could easily compare them to leeches, they just seemed to stick onto him and suck the life out of him. As he walked down the hallway to his next class he starting thinking about all that had happened so far that day, he couldn't help but smile he thought the day was going pretty good, well except for gym class, even when he got dressed they still clung to him, it was very disturbing to our young saiyan.

Then he thought about her, that annoying pig tailed, blue eyed devil of a girl VIDEL SATAN. Just saying her name but a bad taste in his mouth, he hated her because she was definitely her fathers child, all brawn and no brains, well at least that's what his impression of her so far was, she hadn't been nice to him so far, plus she kept screaming all the time, he was surprised she could even hear.

He was soon knocked out of his thoughts as he reached his destination: room 311. he looked down at his schedule to see what class he had and he nearly fainted, it was home economics ( for those of you who don't know what that is it's a cooking class) he had never cooked before in his life, well except for the time he spent living in the wilderness by himself, and even then the food wasn't very good, he would rather eat bulma's cooking than his, and that was saying something.

Sighing he opened the door to see that the class was mostly full, he knew why, almost nobody could pass up a chance at free food, even if they were the ones making it. Even though he was a saiyan and would never pass up the chance to eat, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul that got stuck with him.

20 years in the future

trunks sighed, he had just taken on the Devil again and lost, this was really starting to get to him. It seemed that no matter how much he trained he could never beat that monster. He remembered when it all started that was a year ago, a year it seemed like it was way longer than that, but I guess it would if you spent it fighting day in and day out trying to survive.

The day everything started was the day of the first tournament in more than 20 something years.

flashback

he just got done fighting a guy named kable, he wasn't even close to his strength, of course with him being a demi-saiyan that was understandable.

He looked around to survey his competition and noticed a strange and very big red guy, he guessed that he looked like what the devil looked like, little did he know how right he was.

After a couple of fights it was the devil looking guys turn to fight, he fought this hulking man named brutis, but he didn't look the least be scared, and why would he be the energy he was putting off was more than freeza's, at least what he was allowing to be felt anyway, trunks had a feeling that he was suppressing the bulk of it.

As soon as the fight started brutis ran straight at him intent on knocking him all the way out of the stadium. He cocked his arm back and then let loose with the most powerful punch he could muster. The attack hit but it was like punching titanium, not a very smart thing to do. His fist broke on impact, but the red guy didn't even move, he just stared at him with this bored expression on his face.

After a few seconds of standing there the big red guy let this evil smirk play its way onto is features, a smirk so evil that it sent chills down even trunks spine. He casually brought his right arm up and grabbed onto brutis's neck, then as quick as lighting he flung him over his head and out into the parking lot, not even caring if he was still alive.

The crown and the announce didn't know what to think, they all thought that brutis would win, they were obviously wrong.

Trunks couldn't help but stare at the guy in wonder he couldn't wait to fight him, he knew that it was his saiyan side talking but he didn't care, after fighting those damned accursed androids for so long his saiyan side took over, not that he minded any, with vegeta as a father you couldn't help having the craving for a good fight coursing through your veins.

The big red guy caught trunks staring at him and could help but laugh the boy was to curious for his own good. He knew trunks was strong, he had been watching him since he was let out of hell. Trunks was practically the reason that he was let loose, with all the energy that he and his old mentor gohan used fighting those damn androids for so long the energy they used was absorbed and used to power the spell that set him free. Yes he was finally free after three thousand years, he would wreck havoc across the universe the likes of which it hadn't seen since he escaped the last time, just to be sent back in by some damn monkey, or at least that's what he called him any way. He could never forget the name of the stupid saiyan who defeated him in battle and sent him back to hell, his name was vengatu ( I made that name up, you can probably guess who beat him and the importance of whom he was beat by).

Trunks noticed the big guy caught him staring at him quickly turned his head, only to hear the guy chuckle a few seconds later.

" what's the matter little boy see something you like or are you just sizing up you competition" the big guy sneered.

Trunks not one to be intimidated sneered back at him before replying.

" just sizing up the competition that's all, not that there is any, but doing it none the less"

trunks could see that he had hit a nerve with that comment, he could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of his head.

" you say that now little BOY, but you wont be saying that when we fight, and judging by the rest of the competition we will be fighting very soon. You had better not take me lightly or you will be in for one heck of a surpise"

trunks didn't even let the words bother him, he just turned around but not before waving his hand in a ' ah who cares' kind of way.

The big guy couldn't help but laugh at him, he knew trunks was strong, incredibly strong, but no were near his demon strength. He would show that boy respect, oh yes he would show him that you should never underestimate your opponent, especially if that opponent happened to be him.

end flashback

trunks couldn't bear to remember anymore, that day he had learned just who he was up against and just how strong he was. The person he was up against was none other than the devil himself. When trunks found out who the guy was he couldn't believe it, why would something like him be on earth, hell why was he even in the living realm.

He later found out by this kai named the supreme kai that this guy named babadi came to earth to resurrect him. He had tricked the supreme kai making him think he was coming to earth to resurrect his fathers creation majin buu which had been buried in the earths core. The real reason he was here was to get enough energy to power a spell that would open a hole in the deepest part of hell and release the devil. Apparently this babadi guy had been on earth for ten years collecting energy, every time gohan or trunks got into a fight with the androids there excess energy would go to babadi, and since the androids didn't give out any energy then the only way to get it was from them. It took so long because it had to be more powerful than the person who beat the devil when he was first released, the first super saiyan, the legendary one.

Trunks soon found his way back to his house. He had to find Ryo and yumi. Ryo was tiens son, he never told anyone about him because he didn't want the androids to kill him, he didn't want him to be a fighter. Unlike tien he didn't have a third eye, but he did have a bald head. He was about 6 foot even with green eyes and he was built like his father, very muscular.

Yumi was a saiyan who followed babadi here after he had destroyed her home planet, she would have made it here ten years earlier but she got caught in a black hole, her ship was going to fast to get pulled in completely but not fast enough to pull its self out of it for almost ten years. She arrived on earth right after that tournament.

He had to find them so that they could get out of there, after his last encounter with the devil he told him that if he lost again that he would give trunks and his two companions a days time to get off of earth before he blew it up, and that's exactly what he was doing, well kind of anyways. Trunks, Ryo and Yumi were going to travel back in time to warn the z gang about the new threat, if they were lucky they would land in a time where the z gang were still training, he figured about 5 to seven years after the cell games would do, practically seven since that would make him and gohan the same age, as well as Ryo and Yumi.

He ran through the corridors looking in every room making sure they weren't in there, after about 5 minutes of looking he realized that he could just sense them out. He found that they were already in the hangar waiting for him.

" they must have realized that it was futile for me to try and fight him again, they knoew I would just lose, I should be mad but hey I knew I wasn't going to win either" he mused.

Ryo and Yumi had started to pack there things into the time capsule when they felt trunks coming towards them. They knew trunks would lose again, the devil was just to strong, even a super saiyan three couldn't beat him. They all knew there was another level, the devil told them trunks about it at the tournament and he told them. The only problem was only full blooded saiyans could reach that level. They all figured that there had to be another level that trunks could reach besides the legendary one, but so far he just couldn't reach one.

Trunks arrived in the hangar a few seconds later, out of breath from having to go so fast to get there. They had to get off of the planet as soon as possible. Sure the devil said they had twenty four hours but they knew they couldn't trust him, he would probably give them a few hours and then say the hell with it and blow them to kingdom come.

" is everything packed guys"

" yeah it is trunks, we should get going now, no need to waste precious time" Ryo replied

" I know I wasn't born here but I'm going to miss this place, to bad that evil bastard had to go and ruin it" Yumi angrily stated

" I know but the past is the past, hopefully when we arrive in the past everybody will have still been training, especially gohan, he was the strongest when I left, he might just be the one person that could beat the devil when he's let out of hell"

" you really have that much faith in that boys skills trunks" asked yumi

" yeah, he reached super saiyan two at the age of 11, he beat a monster that even the great goku couldn't beat"

" I'll take your word for it trunks" yumi hadn't told anybody yet but she was actually brolly's daughter, but unlike her deranged father she didn't want to kill goku and his friends. Yumi actually wanted to thank them, when her father was alive he would constantly beat her, she ran away when he left to go find goku with his father.

While trunks and yumi had been talking ryo was busy setting the coordinates for the time they wanted to go to, and making sure they had everything they would need packed.

He would miss his home, it was his home planet after all. Even thought they were going to an alternate past it still wouldn't be the same. Even thought the three of them had been through hell the last few years fighting the devil and his countless hordes of demons he still would miss it, he some very fond memories of him, trunks and yumi together just hanging out, being actual teenagers.

Deciding he should get the other tow on board so they could leave he casually walked away from the control board and to the door of the time machine and told them to hurry up and enter.

Trunks sighed he would miss his home, but he knew he had to leave, he just couldn't beat the devil and his minions, even with ryo and yumi. Ryo was surprisingly strong for a human, he was about as strong as cells first form. Yumi was strong as well, when she first arrived on earth trunks figured her strength was around what freezas was when he came to earth. Over the last few years she not only made it to super saiyan but super saiyan two. She was currently stronger than him in his super saiyan two form, but not his super saiyan three form.

Trunks would also miss the good times he had here, especially after he defeated the androids. He remembered when he would just sit around the house and do nothing, just letting the world pass him by. He could also remember hanging out with his mother, the two of them would go to different parts of the world and help out where they where needed, which was basically every where.

He would miss his mother, she had died about two years ago from heart failure. He had come home one night from training and forgot to take a sensu bean before he got home. When he arrived home beaten up and bloody his mother had a heart attack and the sight of him, she thought the androids had survived and had did that to him for revenge for trying to kill him. He remembered how much he cried that day and for several weeks afterwards. His mom was his best friend in the whole world, she was the one thing that kept him grounded, if it wasn't for her he was sure he would have went insane years ago.

Trunks and yumi both looked around the hanger once more before entering the time machine. They were ready to go to the past, they were going to make sure that when the devil was released that they would be there to kill him, they just couldn't stand by and watch as he destroyed earth all over again.

Ryo after noticing trunks and yumi enter started the machine up and watched as the gages went from none existent one second to alive the next. This would be it, they had to do it right this time or else watch history repeat its self.

the machine reached full power five minutes later and was currently counting down the time until departure.

5

4

3

2

1

and they were off. The time machine blasted through the hole in the roof of the hanger that was made for it and into the night sky.

The three of them looked out side the ship and they all said there good byes to there home world.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

In the distance the devil smirked, he had finally gotten rid of that little nuisance and his friends, now he could destroy the universe as he wanted. He would have killed them years ago but he thought they had to much courage and fire in them to be killed, in other words he liked them. He told them to get off of the planet and train so that when they met again he would finally have a worthy adversary.

What he didn't know was that he would never see them again, at least not in that dimension any way.

The time machine started to accerlater faster and faster until it was a blur and then it disappeared, well kind of anyway. The time machine had actually been transported to the the time matrix, the place where you went when you were traveling through time. In there time didn't exist, it only existed out side of it

The trip would take about a week, although it was more advanced than the original, they wanted to take there time so that they could get a little rest in, and probably a little training to.

Back to the present

Gohan couldn't help but want to scream, he got paired up with the one person he never wanted to see again, VIDEL. Oh how he hated her, and well vice a versa.

They both sat there with a look of hatred on there faces, neither enjoying there current time together.

" so are we going to sit here all day or are we going to at least try and get along se we can get a good grade" videl said not trying to hide her annoyance with him at all.

Gohan had to sit there and think about that for a moment, although he really hated this girl he was very afraid of his mother and what she would to do him if he failed this class over a stupid thing as a petty rivalry even though he was sure she wouldn't care seeing as who this girls father was, hell she would probably tell him to give her a good sock in the mouth for all the things her father said about his father and her husband. Deciding that he would rather live than face sever consequences he replied.

" alright Miss Vidol your right we should try and get along, as much as I hate you and as much as I know you hate me, our grade in this class means more than that, plus I'm sure my mom would mame me if I failed this class. Get one thing straight though, I'm only going to be nice to you in this class, once this class is over with I will go back to hating you"

videl thought this over for a minute. She had to agree with him on the grade thing, plus just like his mother her father was very serious about her grades. Than she remembered the name he had called her.

" I don't know if you just don't understand me or if your to stupid to get it through head but my name is VIDEL, there you got it, I don't want to have to say it again so learn it damn you. Now onto your point about the class I think your right we can be cool for this one class but I just like you will go on hating you once we get out of here"

" fine with me" he casually replied

" fine "

the bell soon rang ending that class for the day putting a happy smile on both gohans and videls face.

The end


End file.
